Many things in the world are hierarchical. For example, for most people the globe is an entity with a natural hierarchy, it comprises oceans and continents, continents consist of countries and we can further divide countries into smaller geographical areas, such as counties, towns, etc. When it comes to the visualization of information, there is always an optimal amount of information which most people find ideal at any given moment—not too much, nor too little.
Because most information is stored in computer systems, efforts have been made to process and visualize hierarchical information on these systems. Earlier systems developed tree-map visualizations and addressed mostly space-filing issues which were initially published by Brian Johnson and Ben Schneiderman in Johnson et. al., Tree-maps: A Space-Filling Approach the Visualization of Hierarchical Information Structures, Dept. of Computer Science & Human-Interaction Laboratory (University of Maryland June 1991). Tree-map visualizations become popular and provided better visualization when compared to traditional non-dynamic methods of displaying hierarchically structured data.
In tree-map visualizations, information is hierarchically structured. In conventional methods, trees are displayed using tree views. Because display space is limited, a decision must be made to show either the top of the tree alone or only show the expansion of certain chosen branches. This is because showing the entire tree expanded to its leaf-nodes would confuse people, not to mention take up excessive display space.
This space issue was partially addressed in classical tree-map visualizations where parts of the hierarchy containing more important elements were allocated more space while other portions that were less important were packed into a smaller display area. The display space is given by the user so the number and size of each node which is represented by a rectangular bounding box relies solely on the number the elements in the branches below the parent element.
This conventional method also became unusable, for example, when dealing with larger datasets. As computer technology advanced, many methods were developed to strengthen the usability of tree-map views. A method exists which aims to prioritize the elements of the hierarchy so the tree map visualization is based on a priority pattern which enables users to focus on more relevant topics. Treemap-like algorithms have significant disadvantages: for one, they use existing hierarchical information-structure and associate non-dynamic space-partitions with that structure. In other words the structure is given, rigid, and the treemap algorithms make attempts to display elements in an appropriate way. Moreover, users who employ systems using such algorithms must have a strong technical background to feed them with input data. Therefore, these systems are not accessible for everyday, non-technical individuals. There is a need for a system which simplifies the process of hierarchy building and display to the degree necessary to permit non-technical users to create and manage complex hierarchies.
On the information organization side, tree or hierarchy builder tools exist, but they are significant limitations on the types of hierarchies that can be created using those systems. For this reason, these tools lack usability and/or they have limited applications. One example is a family tree builder, which is good for building a family tree but is not ideal for something else. This and other tree building/presentation tools permit only simple hierarchies of a non-flexible nature. These presentation tools provide easy-to-use methods for information organization and visualization, but they are too universal and are not equipped for handling the special needs of handling multi-layered hierarchies. As a result, with these types of systems, special programming skills or technical expertise is required to create more sophisticated presentations/hierarchies. Moreover, users usually have some difficulty making hierarchies because it is hard for humans to split elements logically into more than two parts, but they find it easy when it simplifies to a decision on two parts. It's as easy for people as making a decision on which one of the two elements they prefer. Traditional tools don't give a helping hand in this matter.
In sum, methods and systems for organizing and visualizing hierarchies lack dynamism, usability, navigability, customizability, and interactivity that fulfill today's needs let alone human ergonomic and visualization aspects of interacting with computers.
From the discussion above, it should be apparent that there is a need for a system and method:                (a) which creates hierarchies from top-down and visualizes the structured information in a bottom-up manner, dynamically.        (b) to visually organize elements into a hierarchical structure using simple, iterating steps.        (c) which enables the creation of visually grouped sets of information.        (d) which comprises a visualization engine for mapping a hierarchically structured data to a virtual visualization space resulting in a nested structure preserving mapping of hierarchically structured data whereby elements which are closer to each other in the hierarchy are positioned closer to each other in the virtual visualization space.        (e) whereby elements and branches of the hierarchical structure are mapped to zoomable and compact partitions of the virtual visualization space, and can be displayed on various devices.        (f) which provides special visualization for better user-experience.        (g) which imports and functions with existing, pre-defined hierarchies.        (h) A system and method which renders the finished content into dynamic or static webpages, animated videos, sharing, direct Youtube upload, etc.        